


Just Tonight

by Madame_Reject



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks, Randy is shitty with emotions, Set after Wrestlemania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Reject/pseuds/Madame_Reject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randy just wanted to go back to his hotel after his win against Seth Rollin's at Mania but when his private locker room was no longer private, that went out the window. He knew how to deal with Cody but a broken down Stardust was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much just a drabble that I thought of, but I do enjoy it. Might as well make Randy a good guy for once, this is for the lovely SilentDarkness!

Randy was sweaty, he was sore and he was tired but he won his match. He knew he was nowhere near done with that Rollin’s kid but tonight he could relax. He just wanted to strip out of his trucks and get out of here as soon as he could. When he walked into his locker room, he knew that wasn’t going to be happening. His once private locker room was occupied, a person dressed in a shiny red and black full body suit had his head in his hands, curled in on himself in the corner of the locker room. It’s been months since Randy has gotten within ten feet of the kid, he just got so fucking weird after breaking up with his brother and Randy was just too busy to ever notice really. Guilt tugged at his heart but Cody Rhodes wasn’t his anymore. The kid made that very clear many times. He was tired of Randy treating him like a secret and broke off contact. He knew he could deal with Cody but dealing with Stardust was different.

If he got hissed at, Cody would be out on his ass without a second thought.

“ Kid, what are you doing in my locker room?” Randy asked closing the door behind him, Cody didn’t even seem to notice him. “ I am not dealing with this crazy shit tonight, go find Dustin or something.”

“I lost, I lost to those morlocks. It could have been all mine. The cosmic channels told me so. It should have been mine” He mumbled rocking himself in the corner. 

“ Cut that shit out Cody. I am too damn worn out to listen to your crazy ass speeches.” Randy snapped pulling a shirt out of his bag to pull on. “ Get out of my locker room.”

“No, you don’t understand!” Co—Well Stardust shouted rubbing those shiny gloves over his face, the make up didn’t move at all. “ I lost! I lost! I can’t keep losing! I just keep losing! Stardust can’t be a loser like Cody.” his voice had a hysterical edge, his fingers going up to tug roughly at the damn dark hair, his breathing was coming out in panicked gasps.

“Fuck.” Randy groaned softly. This was not the first time Cody has gone off the deep end after losing a big match. He knew Cody still lived in an ever present fear that he was not going to live up to everyone’s expectation and get fired. After Teddy left it got worse. For someone who is so talented, Cody has never believed himself in the slightest and when it gets bad, Cody panics. Randy walked over to him dropping down to his knees, groaning when the pain shot up his back. This wasn’t the first time he has had to do this, he stuck his hands out in front of his holding up all ten fingers, it was routine after all of these years.

“ Kid, count with me okay.” Randy put down a finger for each number he said, it took Cody two times through before he started counting along slowly. It took two more after that until Cody stopped shuddering and even three more after that until his breathing lost that frantic edge. By the tenth time of counting down to ten, Cody was curled back into himself, knees pulled back to his chest. “ You okay?”

“ No, I failed. I always do. I thought Stardust would be better.” He murmured looking down at his gloves. “ Cody is a failure, Stardust isn’t. I can’t go back to being Cody again, Cody fucks everything up.”

“ You are Cody Rhodes and Cody Rhode’s is not a failure. You are not Stardust, Stardust happened because you spent way too much fucking time with Dustin.“ Randy sat back on his heels, watching Cody stare aimlessly at the gloves. “ The Cody Rhode’s I love was not a fucking failure.” 

Cody looked up at him from a brief second his face softening before looking back down at the gloves. Randy wished he could just see those baby blue eyes that used to look at him like he was perfect. Randy knew he was a fuck up most of the time but Cody always looked at him like he was perfect. Randy never deserved him. He tried to push Cody and  
Ted together, both were good kids but Cody never went with it. He always ended up in Randy’s room.

“We need to get you cleaned up.” Randy murmured getting up from in front of Cody. He grabbed his towel out of his bag and went over to the sink to get it damp, he needed to get that face paint off of him. He went back over sitting in front of Cody. “ You gonna take it off or are you gonna make me?”

Randy let out a sigh when Cody didn’t move, he placed a finger under his chin to tilt his head off so he could start gently wiping away the face paint, it came off easier then he thought and Cody didn’t move. His face was red from the rubbing but most of the makeup was wiped off. He grabbed his bag and pulled out some clothes for him. He unzipped the back of Cody’s ring gear and pretty much pulled the shiny spandex off when Cody still wouldn’t move. The truth is Cody looked fucking good, the kid has gotten more muscle since the last time they had been together but this wasn’t about that right now. He needed to get Cody dressed and out of here before he has a meltdown. He managed to get 

Cody in a hoodie and a pair of shorts. He looked tired but normal again, it was nice to see. He looked like that skinny pale kid with bare knees and long legs. His hands were shoved deep in the hoodie pockets.

This is when Randy finally felt like he was out of his depth. Randy Orton did not do emotions overly well. He pulled on some pants and a teeshirt before shoving all of his shit including Cody’s ring gear in his bag. He managed to get the younger man up with a firm arm wrapped around his waist. Part of him wanted to just drop Cody off at his locker room or with Dustin and let them deal with him but he couldn’t. He bit the bullet and led Cody out to his car to take him back to the hotel.

“ Are you going to talk to me or are we going to sit in silence the whole night?” Randy asked as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Cody slumped in the seat pulling the hoodie up over his head.

“ I don’t know why I went to your locker room. Something told me I should..I knew you would help me. You always helped me.” He mumbled burrowing himself more into the hoodie. “ I missed you.”

Randy rubbed a big hand across his face. He missed Cody more then he would ever like to admit but he wasn’t good for him. Cody was older then he was the first time they started this dance but he was still a kid. He was a kid that love too hard and too fast. He treated Randy like he was the only thing that mattered in his life. Randy on the other hand knew that relationships only ended one way, heartbreak and he didn’t want to break Cody’s heart again. He wanted to just get rid of the kid but tonight he couldn’t be asshole Randy. He needed to take care of Cody for once.  
“ I missed you too Codes.” Randy reached down to lace his fingers with Cody’s smaller hand. He could do this just for tonight. He could be everything Cody needed him to be. Randy could be the man Cody thought he was, if it would make the younger man happy, Randy would do anything. He kissed the top of Cody’s hand before focusing on the road. He could do this just for tonight.


End file.
